Yūdai no meiyo no uta
by PockyGame
Summary: Algunas personas cuando pierden a un ser querido... Tienen una forma de recordar y honrar su nombre... Todos tienen una manera diferente... Algunos estudian para enorgullecer el nombre de tal personas... Otros les llevan flores... Oran en su nombre... Ella tenia una forma muy especial de honrar a su padre...


**Konnichiwa! ¿Como estan? ^_^**

**Aqui un nuevo One-Shot… Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba esta magnifica cancion**

**Hurts - Christina Aguilera.**

**La historia me pertenece solo a mi (9^w^)9**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. (A excepción de un que ya notarán; es producto de mi retorcida mente ;)**

**Sin mas rodeos les presento….**

* * *

_**Yūdai no meiyo no uta **_

Con un suspiro la joven azabache observo el cielo que dejaba ver la entrada del Pozo devora huesos...

Esta vez no llevaba su enorme mochila amarilla...

Si no una más pequeña de color negro con una extraña forma que colgaba en unos de sus hombros, mientras que en una mano llevaba su arco y en el otro hombro su carcaj...

Este dia era un día especialmente triste para la familia Higurashi...

En esta fecha... Desde hace diez años... Todos los Higurashi recordaban con nostalgia a Yudai...

El padre de Kagome y Sota... El adorado esposo de Sonomi...

Hace diez años Yudai se dirigia a ver a su adorada familia luego de un mes entero sin verlos...

El avión estaba bastante cerca de su destino, cuando de repente este comenzó a descender a una gran velocidad, impactando fuertemente contra el agua...

Este grave accidente no dejó sobreviviente alguno...

Fue el peor accidente en los últimos veinte años...

El que menos sufría era el joven sota... Puesto que cuando su padre tuvo que dejar el mundo apenas era un recién nacido...

Sonomi, como era más adulta, sabía controlar mejor las emociones...

Pero eso no evitaba que extrañara a su amado esposo...

Pero Kagome extrañaba terriblemente a su padre...

El que le enseñó a tocar la guitarra con tan solo cinco años...

El que le enseñó a hablar...

El que le contaba maravillosas historias antes de dormir...

El que le cantaba cuando tenía miedo...

Se había ido... Para no volver...

- Calma Kagome... No llores... No llores... -Se decía tratando de contener las lágrimas al recordar con gran nostalgia a su padre.

Arrojó el arco fuera del pozo para tener mayor maniobrabilidad y lentamente fue subiendo por el pozo mientras se sostenía de las fuertes enredaderas que allí crecían.

Gracias a cargar la gran mochila amarilla se había acostumbrado a llevar bastante peso en sus hombros, así que esto no era gran cosa.

Al salir del pozo recogió su arco y lentamente comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, adentrándose nuevamente en sus pensamientos...

Como todos los años desde la partida de su padre, ella componía canciones en su honor.

Este año en especial había decidido no tocar en su casa puesto que no le gustaba ver a su madre llorar mientras tocaba su vieja guitarra...

Pero no podía evitarlo... Sentía que necesitaba honrar el nombre de su padre...

Sin siquiera notarlo sus pies la habían llevado a las raíces del Goshinboku...

- Perfecto...- Susurro la azabache para luego bajar la extraña mochila negra de su hombro, depositar su arco y carcaj a una pequeña distancia por si se le hacían necesarios para luego sentarse entre las raíces del gran árbol.

Ya en el suelo abrió el cierre de la extraña mochila negra y saco de esta una hermosa guitarra color azul con mariposas negras...

Un amado regalo de su padre...

Comenzó a afinar la guitarra sin darse cuenta que ciertas personas la observaban atentamente desde unos arbustos cercanos...

- ¿Que hace Kagome, Sango? - Preguntó un pequeño kitsune.

- No lo se Shippo.- Le contestó en un susurro la castaña.

- Inuyasha, Miroku… - Llamó el pequeño en un susurro, al tener la atención de ambos jóvenes el kitsune procedió a preguntar.- ¿Ustedes saben lo que hace Kagome?

- No Shippo no sa…-El monje Miroku no pudo concluir su respuesta puesto que un fastidiado hanyou le interrumpió.

- Ya cállate mocoso o nos descubrirá.-Dijo molesto Inuyasha para golpear luego a Shippo en la cabeza.

El pequeño al no tener a su madre adoptiva cerca se refugió en los brazos de la Taijiya

Luego de la pequeña "charla", todos volvieron a prestar atención a lo que la azabache hacia.

Pero al fijar nuevamente su vista entre las raíces del gran árbol, se dieron cuenta de que la miko ya no se encontraba ahí…

- ¿En donde esta...? - El hanyou no pudo concluir su pregunta puesto que una voz le hizo callar.

- ¡Muéstrense si no quieren ser purificados en este mismo instante! -Dijo amenazante la azabache mientras apuntaba una flecha en dirección a los arbustos.

Cuando estaba afinando la guitarra escucho un pequeño murmullo… Muy bajo pero lo escucho…

Y luego de prestar más atención se dio cuenta de que había presencias demoníacas

Quizás dos demonios débiles y uno más fuerte…

Sin siquiera pensar en si reconocía alguna de ellas tomó su arco y una de las flechas de su carcaj y apunto amenazante hacia los arbustos.

- ¡Salgan ya! - Dijo nuevamente la azabache en el mismo tonos sin dejar de apuntar.

Lentamente los chicos salieron de su escondite con las manos en alto.

- ¿Pero que?...-Murmuró la azabache con el ceño fruncido bajando el arco.- ¡Idiotas! -Grito enojada hacia sus amigos.- Pude haberlos herido… Además ¡No me asusten así! - Grito aun mas enojada.

La Taijiya fue la más valiente y se acercó a paso lento hacia su amiga.

- Lo sentimos Kagome… - Se disculpó la castaña en nombre de todos.- Es que Inuyasha sintió tu olor pero no te dirigiste a la aldea y quisimos ver que te encontraras bien.

- Esta bien los perdono.-Dijo con una casta sonrisa.

- Nee Kagome.- Llamó el kitsune a su madre adoptiva.

- ¿Que sucede Shippo? -Pregunto la azabache cargando al zorrito en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que nos apuntaras? - Pregunto Shippo ladeando un poco la cabeza.

- Oh… Estaba afinando mi guitarra.- Contesto con simpleza la azabache.

- ¿Desde cuando tocas? -Preguntaron todos al unísono.

- Más o menos desde los cinco años.- Respondió con un poco de nostalgia al recordar quien le había enseñado a tocar la guitarra.

- Kagome ¿Esta todo bien? - Pregunto la Taijiya quien se había dado cuenta de la nostalgia en sus palabras.

- Claro Sango no te preocupes.- Dijo la azabache intentando mostrar una sonrisa que se pareció más a una mueca.

- Señorita Kagome… Sabe que puedes contar con nosotros.- Dijo el Hoshi también un poco preocupado.

- De… De acuerdo... Esta bien… Les diré.- Dijo en un suspiro la miko, nuevamente dirigiéndose a las raíces del Goshinboku para tomar asiento.

El Hanyou, el Kitsune, la Mononoke, la Taijiya y el Houshi siguieron a la miko y se sentaron a su alrededor viendo como colocaba la guitarra en su regazo.

- Bien… -Dijo al ver que todos estaban atentos a sus palabras.- Hace diez años…-Dijo la azabache afirmando el agarre en el mango del instrumento.- Yudai…- Trago con dificultad.- Bueno… Pues el… Falleció .-Dijo en un susurro la miko, estaba dispuesta a continuar el relato de su historia pero el pequeño kitsune la interrumpió.

-Kagome…- La llamó su hijo adoptivo.

- Si… ¿Shippo? -Dijo la azabache.

- ¿Quien...Quien era Yudai? -Pregunto inocentemente.

- ¿Acaso nunca les conté quien era Yudai? -Pregunto la azabache al resto del grupo. Luego de verlos negar con la cabeza procedió a contarles…

- Bueno… Yudai era mi padre.- Dijo la miko en tono Orgulloso y lleno de afecto.

Todos los integrantes del grupo observaron a la joven miko.

- Debió ser un gran hombre.-Comentó la castaña sentándose al lado de su casi hermana.

- Si que lo fue.-Dijo Orgullosa la miko.

- ¿Podría contarnos como era el, señorita Kagome? -Pregunto Miroku interesado.

Todos sabían sobre quienes fueron sus padres…

Los padres de Sango eran Taijiyas…

El padre de Miroku era un Houshi y su madre una aldeana. ** (N/A:Lo siento si esta información es errónea, no recuerdo muy bien quien era la madre de Miroku; O si alguna vez la nombraron xD)**

Los padres de Shippo eran Kitsunes.

El padre de Inuyasha era un comandante y su madre una princesa.

Pero nunca habían oído hablar del padre de Kagome… Solo de su Madre.

-Claro.-Contesto Kagome con una gran sonrisa.- Bueno… El era muy alto, claro que... A los cinco años todos te parecen altos.-Comento con nostalgia.- Tenía el cabello azabache como el mio, lo llevaba siempre corto, tenía unos ojos color almendra, era muy fuerte, inteligente, cariñoso… Siempre dio todo por su familia.

Pasaba largas horas trabajando para que pudiéramos vivir bien…-Dijo por último dejando que una traviesa lágrima se escurriera por su mejilla.

- Tranquila Kagome.- La conforto la castaña.- No tienes que hablar si te causa tanto dolor.- Agregó acariciando su espalda.

- Descuida estoy bien.- Dijo agradecida la azabache, dejando su guitarra tras ella.

- ¿Y que le sucedió? -Pregunto Inuyasha por fin uniéndose a la conversación.

- Un día… Le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo, pero estaba bastante lejos… Durante un mes nos llamaba y nos contaba cómo estaba su trabajo y como nos extrañaba a cada uno de nosotros…-Dijo con una triste sonrisa la miko.- Al terminar el mes, nos dijo que volvería con nosotros por una temporada…-Continuo mientras su respiración se le hacía más dificultosa.- Y cuando estaba en camino, su avión… Sufrió unas fallas en uno de los motores y así sucesivamente, causando que el avión cayera a gran velocidad hacia el agua… El colapso fue tan grande que no dejó ni siquiera un sobreviviente.-Dijo por último dejando que varias lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas.

Inuyasha quien se encontraba un poco alejado, se puso de pie, caminó hacia Kagome y se sentó a su lado abrazándola protectoramente. Esta acción sorprendió a todo el grupo, puesto que el Hanyou no le agradaban las muestras de afecto en público.

- Tranquila Kagome…- Le susurraba dulcemente mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Luego de un momento Kagome se recompuso y se separó del pecho de Inuyasha.

- Gracias.-Dijo en un susurro la miko.

- ¿Ya estas mejor Kagome? -Pregunto Shippo saltando a su regazo.

- Si Shippo Gracias.-Le contestó la susodicha mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Señorita Kagome.-La llamó el monje.

- ¿Sí monje Miroku? -Respondió la azabache observando al houshi.

- ¿Usted trajo este instrumento por una razón en particular? - Pregunto interesado Miroku.

- Oh.. Si… Desde que mi padre murió… Yo… Le compongo canciones en su honor… Y este año… No quería ver a mi madre llorar… Por eso, traje la guitarra aquí para poder tocar.- Contesto la azabache tranquilamente.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos a escuchar? -Pregunto tiernamente Shippo.

- Claro, no hay problema.-Contestó dulcemente la miko.

La miko bajo al kitsune de su regazo y tomo la guitarra tras ella, luego observo que Inuyasha y Sango había vuelto a sentarse frente a ella.

-Disculpen si me equivoco en una nota, hace una año que no toco.- Se disculpó la joven azabache.

Con un suspiro pasó sus finos dedos por las cuerdas… Y así comenzó a tocar…. Y su dulce voz se dejó escuchar...

**Parece que fue ayer cuando vi tu cara**

**Me dijiste que estabas orgulloso de mí, pero yo me aleje**

**Si solo hubiera sabido lo que se hoy**

**Te abrazaría en mis brazos**

**Te quitaría todo el dolor**

**Gracias por todo lo que has hecho**

**Te perdono todos tus errores**

**No hay nada que no pudiera hacer**

**Para escuchar tu voz otra vez**

**A veces quiero llamarte**

**Pero se que no estarás ahí**

**discúlpame por culparte**

**Por las cosas que yo no podía hacer**

**Y me eh lastimado a mi, lastimándote a ti**

**Hay días en los que me siento decaída pero no lo admito**

**A veces me quiero esconder porque eres tu lo que mas extraño**

**Y es tan difícil decir adiós**

**Cuando se trata de estas reglas**

**¿Me dirías que me equivoque?**

**¿Me ayudarías a entender?**

**¿Me estas viendo desde arriba?**

**¿Estás orgulloso de lo que soy hoy?**

**No hay nada que no haría**

**Por tener una última oportunidad**

**Para mirarte a los ojos**

**Y verte mirándome**

**discúlpame por culparte**

**Por las cosas que yo no podía hacer**

**Y me eh lastimado a mi**

**Si tuviera un día más**

**Te contaría cuanto te eh extrañado**

**Desde que estas lejos**

**es peligroso**

**Es tan fuera de contexto**

**Intentar rebobinar el tiempo**

**Discúlpame por culparte**

**Por las cosas que yo no podía hacer**

**Y me eh lastimado a mi, lastimándote a ti**

Al terminar la canción, Kagome tenia varias lágrimas acumulada en los ojos, las cuales se negaba a derramar.

Cuando levanto su mirada pudo ver como Sango lloraba libremente en el hombro del Monje Miroku y como este tenía una triste mirada.

Shippo por su parte estaba abrazado a Kirara mientras ocultaba su rostro en el lomo de esta, pero aun asi podia oir sus pequeños hipidos.

Al dirigir su mirada hacia Inuyasha, vio que este estaba estático, su rostro estaba igual que siempre.

- Señorita Kagome, déjeme decirle que es un orgullo poder escuchar la forma en que usted honra a su padre de una manera tan hermosa, si me permite voy a llevar a Sango y a Shippo a la aldea para que se recompongan.

- Arigato monje Miroku.-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa tranquila, pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Luego de despedirse Miroku llevó a Sango a la aldea mientras Shippo iba montado en la mononoke ahora convertida.

Cuando desaparecieron en la espesura del bosque Kagome soltó un suspiro y comenzó a guardar la guitarra en su estuche.

Al dejar la guitarra ya guardada a su lado, unos fuertes brazos la levantaron por la cintura, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

- Inu…Yasha.-Dijo lentamente la azabache mientras correspondía el abrazo y enterraba su rostro en su pecho.

- No sabia que sufrias tanto por tu padre Kagome.- Dijo Inuyasha con la voz ahogada.

- Es solo que me hace tanta falta… No sabes cuanto extraño que me abrace, que me bese en la frente, que me de las buenas noches…-Le contó la chica al Hanyou mientras comenzaba nuevamente a llorar.

- Claro que lo sé Kagome… Yo perdí a mi padre cuando nací… Y a mi madre también… Yo no conocía otra cosa además de la soledad y el desprecio antes de que tu llegaras.- Le susurro Inuyasha a la joven mientras la tomaba por el mentón y la obligaba a levantar la vista.

- No imagino cuanto debes de haber sufrido Inuyasha.- Le dijo tiernamente la muchacha dejando de llorar.

- Tu curaste mi dolor Kagome… Ahora déjame curar el tuyo.-Dijo lentamente Inuyasha mientras tomaba los labios de Kagome en un tierno beso.

Lentamente ambos fueron cerrando los ojos disfrutando del suave contacto entre sus labios.

- Yudai... Espero me permita… Cuidar de su hija… Así como amarla.- Fue el último pensamiento de Inuyasha mientras se entregaba enteramente a los labios de Kagome...

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció?**

**¿Les ha gustado?**

**Espero que si xD**

**Aquí algunos datos :**

**Según el traductor de Google ****_"Yūdai no meiyo no uta"_**** significa ****_"Canción en honor a Yudai"_**

**Nombre Yudai : Amable, Agradable, Cariñoso, Afectuoso, Sobresaliente.**

**Aquí les dejo la canción y como tocaría Kagome la guitarra…**

**Canción: watch?v=KJzQCWQF6zE**

**Guitarra: watch?v=r8pTvJALZUU**

**Aqui encontre un cover que esta muy bueno:**

** watch?v=q1h_Ny7Hjas**

**Les Juro que con esta canción se me erizan el vello de la nuca!**

**Como también juro que esta canción me hace llorar a mares TT_TT**

**Un saludo!**

**P/D: Imaginen que Kagome ya les había contado sobre los aviones a sus amigos ¿OK?**

**Gracias ^_^**

**Att: PockyGame**


End file.
